Smut One-shots
by desmoneBOMB
Summary: A bunch of smut one-shot with different themes! SamCedes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, but here it is.**

**Smut one-shot Teacher/Student.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters.**

**(Sam Pov)**

I tried to focus on the book in front of me, but I was fighting a losing battle. Although _The Great Gatsby _is a classic, it's nowhere near as interesting as Ms. Jones ass. On Friday's teachers got to wear jeans or dress casual, and man did I live for seeing Ms. Jones in a denim. I loved being treated to my favorite teacher sexy, juicy ass in a pair of fairly tight jeans, and today she had paired them with s sexy pair of wedges that made her ass sit a bit higher.

_Man she looks so hot today. _

The sexiest thing about Ms. Jones to me was that she knew the effect her hot ass body had on a room full of hormonal teenage boys. It's like she made every gesture just for us. The way her jeans fit to perfections and the peplum shirt showed off her curvy waist and sexy big tits.

Currently she was writing on the board, which gave me the perfect view of that magnificent booty.

_The things I would do to her if I had her alone! Her ass alone would get a lifetime of worship._

I was knocked out of my thoughts heard a _psstt_. I looked over to see Puck handing me a note. I took it and unfolded it.

It read:

_Dude she's so fuckin' sexy today. You about to gravel and answer her question ass-kisser?_

I scoffed and smirked quietly before getting a piece of paper and writing him back.

_I might just do that. And ass kisser? Fuck yeah! Kiss, suck. Ever spread her cheeks open and rim that ass given the chance! She is such a damn cock tease! _

I was about to pass the note back to Puck, when a hand reached out and grabbed it. I looked up into the deep brown eyes of my teacher.

_SONUVA BITCH! _

Ms. Jones just smiled. "Well, it seems Samuel is so excited and inspired he decided to start writing his own book."

The class chuckled a bit.

I shook my head. "No, I was just-"

Ms. Jones put her hand up to stop me then walked to the front of her class to lean on her desk.

"Perhaps we should read it and see what it's all about?"

I had no color in my face, my jaw was on the floor and my hands were shaking. I knew I was in deep shit and she would probably have my balls by the end of this.

Ms. Jones stood straight and cleared her throat, making a real show out of this. "Mr. Evans says I might just do that. And a-"

She stopped, I guess she read the rest in her head, because she looked wide-eyed while she went on with her eyes tracing the page. After a few second she looked up, then smirked at me. "Is that so, Sam…I'm going to need you to stay after the bell."

I gulped and nodded stiffly.

Class went by too fast for me. It wasn't long before the bell rung and everyone scattered out the class. I on the other hand, was still sitting in my desk. Ms. Jones now stood in front of her desk while holding out a key. "Go lock my door Sam."

"Ma'am?"

"Take this key and go lock my door. I don't want to be disrupted during this. So go do it. Now."

I stood up on shaky legs and went over to lock her. After that small task I turned around and saw my teacher once again reading the note, I felt my face heat up. "Ms. Jones, look I'm sorry. I know it was wrong."

"Why? Are you sorry for the letter or for thinking about fucking me all day during class?"

Hearing her say fucking stunned me, so I just nodded dumbly.

She scoffed. "You're not sorry. But then again why should you be? You're a young man admiring a beautiful woman. Maybe in a vulgar and blunt way, but still admiring."

I narrowed my eyebrows at her in straight up confusion. "Excuse me? But I…um, Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Sam." She shook her head. "I know you look. And so do other boys, and I'm honestly flattered."

"You are?"

She made a sexy little "Mmhhmmm." Then smirked at me before taking off her shirt. My eyes almost popped out of my head. My eyes were glued to the sexy purple lace bra before she cleared her throat and made me look her in the face. "But yes Sam, I am really flattered by the attention. After all, I'm a fucking _cock tease_ right?"

I licked my sudden dry lips before trying to reply. "No, I was just…" She once again put her hand up to stop me.

"You can look and fantasize all you want, but talking dirty and nasty about me is where you went too far today."

"I know and I'm sorry. I knew it was wrong ma'am."

"Yeah, do you know how much trouble you could be into because of this damn note Sam?"

I nodded, feeling ashamed I disrespected my favorite teacher in such a manner.

"Well, it looks like you have a lot of ass kissing to do to make up for it, huh?"

I sighed before biting my lip. "What do I have to do Ms. Jones?"

She gave a small laugh before leaning down and taking her shoes off. After she stood back up and she turned her back to me, placing her hands on her desk and sticking her ass out. "I just told you Sam. Kiss. My. Ass."

"Huh?" I really hoped she wasn't playing with me. Ms. Jones looked over her shoulder at me.

"Come kneel behind me Sam. And don't ask any questions, unless you want me to take you to Figgins office."

I quickly did as told, kneeling behind my teacher with her sexy ass in my face. Suddenly she brought her hands behind her jeans and started to pull them down. I watched fascinated as her perfect booty came into my sights. She wore a sexy purple thong that presenting her cheeks nicely.

_Holy fuck, am I dreaming?_

"Sam, pull them off the rest of the way."

I did so without a word.

"Now Sam, do what you said in your letter. Start kissing my ass Sam, and if you're really good, we'll keep this between us. Okay?"

I hesitantly put my hands on both of her ass before lowering my lips to her left ass cheek.

"Yes Sam," Ms. Jones breathed out. "Kiss my ass."

After getting over the shyness I started licked and sucking on her ass. I bit it before swiping my tongue over the sore spot. Ms. Jones was making the sexiest noises that were going straight to my rock hard dick.

"Sam, pull my panties aside and give me the rim job you promised." God she sounded so cute.

I quickly pulled her thong to the side, getting a sweet glimpse of her nice pink pussy. I moaned at the sight of seeing her tight little ass before spreading her cheeks wider, sticking out my tongue and swirling it around.

"Oh my goodness Sam, you weren't playing." She stuck her ass out, while moving her hips. Asking for more. So I the gentleman I am, stuck my tongue into her rosebud and began to tongue fuck her. "Oh yes, Sam. You're really good at this."

I decided to go a step further and took my tongue out of her ass and plunged it in her pussy. We both moaned. She tasted so amazingly sweet. I almost passed out.

Ms. Jones reached back and grabbed my hair. "Stop. Stand up Sam." I stood up while she turned forward and sat on her desk. "Take of your shirt Sam."

I did so.

"Now, you can come and eat my pussy. I want to watch you, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

I got back on the floor and started to eat out her tasty honey pot. She started moaning and grinding her hips on my face. I took my tongue and started licking and sucking her clit. When I took it between my teeth she grabbed me by my hair.

"Look up at me Sam. I want to see those eyes honey."

I looked up at my sexy teacher while she started down at me with lust hazed eyes, now playing with her tits. I sucked and tongue fucked he slit for a moment before taking two fingers and roughly thrusting them in and out of her.

"Oh God! You're such a good student aren't you Sam?" She cooed to me.

"Yes Ms. Jones." I moaned out, with her clit still on my tongue.

"Well good boys should get rewarded and I really do think you learned your lesson. Stand up and let Ms. Jones reward you."

I disconnected my mouth from her delicious pussy and stood up fast.

_I really hope she's thinking what I'm thinking, oh my goodness please let her think like me!_

I watched my horny teacher get off the desk and slide onto her knees in front of me.

_Thank you God!_

She immediately unsnapped my jeans and pulled them down with my boxers. My man came flying out slapping her in the face. I gave a groan, while she gasped at the size.

"Oh Sam. Your dick is so big." She looked up at me with those sexy ass eyes. "Baby, I don't think it will all fit. It's so damn big."

She took her hand and started to stroke me. After a few strokes she stuck her tongue out and licked the head, causing me to thrust my hips forward, wanting her to take more of me into her mouth. She narrowed her eyes before opening her mouth wider and taking me in. I moaned loudly, and I felt her mouth curve up. As if she was smiling at her effect on me. Ms. Jones gave the best b.j's ever! She took me deep into her mouth, and started to suck. Her tongue and cheeks massaging every vain and edge on my dick. She made her mouth slippery and wet. Her pillowy soft lips were Heaven! She got sloppy while sucking me and I loved it.

She must have felt me getting close because Ms. Jones pulled off my dick and stood in front of me. Without warning she pulled my head down to hers for a kiss. She put her tongue in my mouth and found my quickly. We were swirling and dancing with our tongues. Making sexy moans and groans. She finally pulled away and put her hand on my chest. Her chest heaving with her panted breaths.

"Sam, I know I'm not on birth control, and I doubt a sweet boy like you would carry condoms on him every day to school. Am I correct?"

I rubbed the back of my neck while I looked down.

_Dammit Sam! You stupid fucker!_

I groaned out loud.

I felt Ms. Jones touch my arm. "It's okay. And since I know how much you love my ass…" She turned around and bent over her ass. "I'll let you fuck it raw."

I felt my knees go weak and my cock jump. She wanted it in her ass. _Raw._

_Sam my man, this is it!_

She looked over her shoulder at me and swayed her ass. "Come put it in." She whispered to me.

I walked up behind her and leaned down to lick her hole a bit me getting all nice and wet. I grabbed my ick and slowly pushed in. Oh my word! She was so tight, squeezing my cock. She groaned and pushed her ass back a little more onto my cock.

"Ms. Jones, it's so tight. You feel so good." I groaned out, my southern accent slipping out more.

"Oh fuck Sam. Please, put it all in! God, I feel so damn full."

After a few second I was all the way, slowly moving in and out of her newly used hole. She begged me for more, to go harder. Faster.

"Ms. Jones, I could hurt you…"

"Sam, we're fucking, not love making! I want it rough." She looked back at me. "I want you to fuck me Sam." She said it firmly.

I took a deep breath before pulling out to the tip and slamming back in.

"Fuck Sam!"

I repeated the action.

"Sam! Just like that! Damn!"

I kept slamming into her, felling her soft flesh hitting my thighs. Watching her glorious ass shake whenever my hips came in contact with it.

I groaned when I felt her hand touch my balls. I saw when I pulled back she was playing with her pussy, making it wetter.

"Sam, so good, I love when you fuck me! You like when I get bad for you? Sam, it's yours whenever you want it! Fuck, Sam, I'm cumming, I'm about to cum! Sam, put your dick inside of me."

"Ms. Jones…" I said hesitantly.

"I want to cum on your dick Sam! Please, Oh God I'm close!"

I pulled out of her juicy ass and strapped myself in her pussy. It was magical, her walls wet and tight. Slippery and clenching around me. And that was it.

I felt her back her hips into mine, almost grinding into one spot, then a sexy, throaty groan. I felt my balls clench at the sound and I slowed my thrust. Sensing what I was doing, Ms. Jones leaned up a bit and gave a tired laugh.

"Awe, Sam. Trying not to cum inside of my pussy. Good Boy. But I know you're having a hard time with that, why don't you put it back inside my tight little asshole and cum in that, huh?" She gave me a naughty smile.

I grinned. "Yes ma'am Ms. Jones"

I removed my dick from my teacher's tight snatch and placed it back in her ass. I started rolling my hips making her squeal at the different change of thrust. "Ugh, Sam. You are something." She looked over her shoulder, her eyes catching mine. "Yes, Sam. Fuck your teacher. She's been so bad, she needs your young cock to straighten her out." I groaned so loud at that. "You like that? Punishing your teacher for being bad? Well punish me Sam. I've been so naughty Sam. Fuck me hard so I learn my lesson!" I started jack hammering. My balls started contracting. My eyes rolled back. I felt myself go to the point of no return. Ms. Jones took one of my hands off her hips and placed it on her ass. She told me to look at her. With half-lidded eyes she looked up into mine. "Spank me Sam, Spank your nasty teacher so she learns her lesson." That was it. I felt the cum spurt out of my dick like a _fucking jet_. I came so hard my knees almost went out. My vision had black spots and my feet were tingling to the point it hurt to stand. I fell on top of my teacher, her back against my teacher. My breath coming out in hard pant on her damp shoulder.

After the wind came back in my lungs I leaned up pulled out of Ms. Jones. I looked down to see my cum seeping out of her ass. Ms. Jones must have felt me staring so she flexed her hole open a bit more to let my cum run out of her. It was on her pussy lips and down her thighs. She looked back and smiled at me.

"Sam, I really hoped you learned your lesson. No more filthy letters."

I just cracked a laugh.

"Yes ma'am, Ms. Jones."

**Yeah, excuse me while I go change my underwear real quick…**

**Okay, I'm back! So that's it! What did you think? Like it or love it? Hate it? **

**I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted or it wasn't what you expected but I like it and I can get down with the get down to this.**

**I have to give a big Thank you to my friend she really helped me out, I think she got some of the ideas from an old movie (You know what I'm talking about), but she did help me with this. **

**I know I was supposed to have it up yesterday night, but I fell asleep and couldn't focus and plus this is so much better than my original vision. But yeah, Review, favorite and follow!**

**P.s. I've already started writing the next one. Wanna know which one-shot is next? Nah, I'll keep it a surprise. Bye guys!**


	2. New! Slash Saturdays

**Hey y'all! So for this story I'm going to do something new. Its called SLASH SATURDAY'S!**

**Let me explain, every Saturday this story will be updated. I AM GOING TO POST HOWEVER MANY ONE-SHOTS I HAVE FINISHED THAT WEEK! Yes, so if I finish 2 or 3 one-shots a week then you'll get 2 or 3 on Saturday. I'm pretty excited about this, because I love writing dirty for Mercedes. **

**Another thing is after I'm done with all my original planned one-shots I'm going to be taking request. You can pm me or just leave a review for what you want and every Saturday one-shots will added. If you want you can leave your request now, but they won't be done for a little while. So anyway, yeah get on it or think about want you want, and it also has to include Mercedes. AND, it can be with someone other than Sam.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites and follows! It means a lot to me! I also can't wait for you request! Love you guys!**


End file.
